victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Victorious Roleplaying Wiki talk:Administration Team
To report a problem, please leave a message New Policy for Blank/Incomplete Pages Hey, in the past few days, I've had a few character requests which I claimed, then they've been too lazy to edit their page and type it out. Can we update our policy to say that incomplete pages will be deleted within a certain timespan after they've been made or something? That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 13:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) KBed I got KBed for no reason. I said I would make another info page, and Ant KBed me for no reason. 16:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I KB'ed him for rudeness towards the other users. MEGAN♥ [[User talk:Ant 157349|'Kiss me ki-ki-,' kiss me ♥']] 16:20, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Yup, what Megan said. In fact you can keep everything. YEAH, YEAH! Except for me!! <33 16:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, he was being totally rude. So, he had a reason to be KB'd. HI! :D ~GotThatNerdySwag~ 16:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't exactly know what happened, but users said she/he was being rude, so I suppose there was a reason- but I have no idea what really went on. [[User:SunriseHorseForever|'So don't you worry your pretty little mind, ]][[Message Wall:SunriseHorseForever|'people' ]][[Carly Agron|'throw rocks' ]][[MaryY Grace York|'at things that shine ♥...']] If you want I have screenshots. In fact you can keep everything. YEAH, YEAH! Except for me!! <33 Now I'm scared to go back in the chat! 16:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) And now CXC is being rude to me. 20:58, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Katze, can you please upload the screenshots, and before you argue on this page, please try and sort this out civilly. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 11:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I checked the new files and found Muchele's screenshots of the chat. Nirenberge213 I was wondering if maybe we should remove Emily's admin status. It's not that I have a grudge against her, it's just that she doesn't go online as much and we never see her here. I could easily do that myself, but I want your opinion. So, should I? two worlds collide "You had your dreams, I have mine. You had your fears, I was fine."" 15:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 I say you do remove her not because you told me I could be the next admin.. Blah.. never mind because she's never on anymore. She's not that highly ranked on the leaderboard, and I do love her, but I don't think she's a good one at the moment, as she's never on. [[User:SunriseHorseForever|'So don't you worry your pretty little mind,' ]][[Message Wall:SunriseHorseForever|'people' ]][[Carly Agron|'throw rocks' ]][[Mary Grace York|'at things that shine ♥...']] Do it. Remove her, I don't hate her, but as you said, she's never on. She's not even on the leaderboard, and hasn't edited since February. If you do promote someone else, use someone that's high on the leaderboard, and is on here everyday, and edits a lot, stalks the character form, etc. In fact you can keep everything. YEAH, YEAH! Except for me!! <33 Agreed with Gracey and CxC. I don't hate her and she's awesome but, she doesn't go on anymore. Maybe I suggest waiting for a week before her removal of rights? It's just a suggestion. I wouldn't even give her a week if I'm being honest. She hasn't been here since February, and she's had plenty of time to come back on. I hate to sound rude, but it's just my input. [[User:SunriseHorseForever|'So don't you worry your pretty little mind,' ]][[Message Wall:SunriseHorseForever|'people' ]][[Carly Agron|'throw rocks' ]][[Mary Grace York|'at things that shine ♥...']] : I agree. Emily is an awesome user when she comes on, but she hasn’t been on in so long. (I really miss her!) Admins here have a pretty big responsibility considering the character forms need to be checked often, and there are so many characters’ pages here to monitor. It’s much easier for someone who is here on a daily and is proficient with all the coding to be an admin here. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 21:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :: I brought up this topic yesterday on chat. There are users that are here, editing, roleplaying, helping out everyday, and while I understand she might lead a busy life, she's been away for at least a month, and this wiki is a very communication based wiki. It's hard to communicate with someone who's not on. It is absolutely nothing against Emily, herself, it is simply a fact, she is not here, and there are people more deserving of her rights. :: That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 12:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Cloverfield monster's OC Hey guys. I was wondering on whether we should claim Cloverfield monster's OC, Megatron. Don't you think it'd be peculiar to have a Transformer in Hollywood Arts? Tell me what you think so that we could leave him/her a message about it. two worlds collide "You had your dreams, I have mine. You had your fears, I was fine."" 09:07, April 2, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 I don't wanna sound mean or anything, but why have some users got magical powers, and now we're introducing a robot? I don't wanna sound really weird, but I actually take this thing kind of seriously, and it seems we're making it less and less like Hollywood Arts and more like, throw in whoever you can and see if people like them. Maybe you could have someone is obsessed with robots and always brings them to school, but an actual robot seems a bit far fetched. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 12:42, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Mini. It seems very farfetched, and as I said on chat last night (we were roleplaying and Lisa Murlange tried to 'hypnotise' Liam into loving her), this is supposed to be set at Hollywood Arts in 2012. Not Hogwarts or Wiz-Tech. Perhaps a robot obsessed OC, but not an actual robot. -P I E R T O T U M - L O C O M O T O R 09:21, April 3, 2012 (UTC) 19:07, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Min-Min and Meg. This is really taking it far,My characters Annabeth and Percy think that their mum (Annabeth) and dad (Percy) This just thought,not really and this is not 3012,is it. Maybe a robot obessed OC,not a real robot. 15:11,April 2,2012 (UTC) I agree with all of you. Not to be rude or anything but I expect that OC's/students in Hollywood Arts should be realistic and, of course human. Megan, Mini, and Usagi have a good idea, maybe Cloverfield's OC could be obsessed with robots, not an actual robot. I'll update the policies so this issue won't happen again. I agree too. The number of OCs here is already making it kind of overwhelming, and not really a Victorious roleplaying wiki, and this would really be pushing it in my opinion. I already sent Clover a message saying he/she should probably change it.[[User:Cc71|''' Cc71']] Reply here. 23:37, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree that we do not need someone creating a robot as a roleplay character. There are lots of roleplays on the internet that would allow Clover to create a robot character. Here, the roleplay is centered around normal human students without robots or magic or anything abnormal. Yes, magic is possible and I'd let it slide of the one character since she may just be wiccan/witch. Yes, witches exist. However, if her character is creating things from thin air or making people disappear, that is going beyond the limits. In the real world, you can only do small things - like creating a rash, healing a person - mainly yourself, and a few other super small things. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'Liz the Blueberryღ']][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry| '''you've shattered all my dreams...']] 00:01, April 3, 2012 (UTC) BlahBlah You're all suckish admins. I'm demoting you all. You and me, we made a deal to try and save him. Remember? Try and remember. 15:09, April 13, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Seriously Oreo? It was a joke. She removed the strikeout bit xP P I E R T O T U M - L O C O M O T O R 17:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) even yourself? In fact you can keep everything. YEAH, YEAH! Except for me!! <33 Who removed the strikethrough? I bet it was Gracey. -_- She dared me to say that, but seriously, I'm NOT demoting anybody. You and me, we made a deal to try and save him. Remember? Try and remember. 06:36, April 14, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Lol Oreo when I'm reading that I was super shock xD KHU...Leave me an OWL 08:13, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin Stuff Well, uhm. I'm taking a break from all wikis (probably), approx. for a month. It'll probably start today, but I will not be online from April 23 (after I type this message)-25 due to some melancholy issues in my family right now. I still, though, would like to keep up my administrating status. I will barely have any internet; and the computer at my uncle's house works only every now and then before shutting down, and it has trouble loading big pages like wikis with extravagant or rich amount of coding. I will try to come on every now and then and comment on blogs though; possibly claim a character if I can load the forum page. Whatever you (Oreo, Pinky) decide to do- keep my admin status or remove it- I know it's for the best, even though I really do want to keep it. I like you all, and I will miss you. A thousand miles to my sea bed.. Found the place to rest my head... never let me go, never let me go.. ღ '23:31, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Aww...you're leaving? I'll miss you. But I do understand 'cause I used to have a very slow internet for a year. Nah, it's okay to keep your admin status, as long as you're coming back. I'm gonna miss Delena fangirling with you. xD Hope you come back after a short while! Tori, you're leaving? Awww :( It's okay, though. Your adminness can stay =) Yeah?! You and Who's Army?! 14:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Nooooooooo! Awww Gracey! I'll miss you more than anybody on this wiki! :( :( :( :( :( Hate to be a fussy person, but here isn't the place for sending I'm gonna miss you messages. Anyway, come back soon, and I guess you're keeping your admin powers not that I control it anyway. 'That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 15:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC) New Setting Change? Hey everyone. I was wondering, if maybe we could change the setting to 25 years after Tori and the gang so all the users with CCs could have 5 OCs like everyone? 'Cause, there are other users who don't like RPing as their CCs anymore, or some who don't RP as them as much as they do with OCs, or the users who have CCs who don't go on as much. Probably confusing, but all I was asking if we could change the setting to 25 years after the gang have graduated. ^_^ 12:31, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Keove Haylo. Well, it's a good idea- but I'm sure some users would wanna still RP as their characters. But there are some that don't *_____* I don't know, but ya know. It's a good idea :) Sorry if I sound confusing here. My point is that it's a great idea, but it would cause conflict and I'm sure there are users who still wanna use their CCs. ^.^ A thousand miles to my sea bed.. Found the place to rest my head... never let me go, never let me go.. ღ I agree with Gracey. I don't really know. I mean, almost all of the OC's here are good friends with the gang and stuff. Maybe we're just gonna have to follow the storyline of Victorious, the same setting, but we're not going to hold auditions for CC's. I suggest a poll. Wait, I think a poll is a bad idea. Maybe users can add their signature to 'Yes' or 'No' and include the reason? Eh, I'm not good in ideas like these. xD My idea was that if they don't wanna be the CC anymore. They don't have to. ^__^ Yes, it might cause conflict, but the school's appearance would have to change a lot, some people still like the CCs, they're good friends with the gang, etc. Eventually someone will take up the role. We barely RP as the CCs as much as we used to... So yeah. A thousand miles to my sea bed.. Found the place to rest my head... never let me go, never let me go.. ღ Eh, I agree with Gracey. So, what we do, is, like, not all CCs would appear? Like, no more Andre, or Beck? 12:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Keove Eh. IDK. Unless someone here is willing to take up the role. I just think a lot of users still wanna have their CCs.. *_* A thousand miles to my sea bed.. Found the place to rest my head... never let me go, never let me go.. ღ Eh. I don't know either. Maybe you should post a blog letting other users comment or somethin'...or just wait for them to go online and state their opinions here. xD Well,we''ll have to ask all the users with the CCs ,in my opinion.'' I sort of agree with Oreo a little bit, however if it's 25 years later, then we couldn't talk about stuff like THG or HP. Yeah?! You and Who's Army?! 16:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC) LOL at a glance, it looked like you guys were posting my name everywhere. xD Anyway, I honestly don't like the idea of moving it 25 years later, since it'd feel like science fiction and kinda defeats the purpose of this being a Victorious Roleplaying Wiki. I don't think most people roleplay with their canon characters anymore, but some of us do. I think you should just let the people with canon characters have another OC if they choose or resign their CCs. Some of us still like using our CCs, but if others of you want more OCs or resign a CC, that should be an option, and allow other people interested in auditioning for those CCs to do so again. Another possibility is to make a page just for a setting farther off into the future (aka no CCs allowed) and maybe another one for just CCs. IDK, just suggestions x] [[User:Cc71|'Cc']][[Message Wall:Cc71|'71']] Be whoever you want to be. 05:13, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Mrs.leohoward This message is for admins Most of ya know our administrator here, MLH. Well, we've come to notice that she's not very active. When she is online, she doesn't do very admin-like things, and even though she's a great friend, we really think Catxcrazy should be promoted to administrator and MLH demoted. I don't have a grudge against her, but it's for the better of this wiki to have a more active admin. A thousand miles to my sea bed.. Found the place to rest my head... never let me go, never let me go.. ღ I agree. I don't see MLH online anymore. She's awesome but, she's barely on. Where is she? ='( I approve of Muchele being an admin, but I'm not Oreo, and it's Muchele's choice if she is willing to be one. This was discussed on chat duh, and I think CxC should be promoted. I really don't want MLH to be demoted, but at this point I think it's best for the wiki. We need active admins. [[User talk:Cat'n'Jade_DANCE|'Marie ღ' Shot me out of the sky...]] 14:45, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Agreed with all of the above, however I think MLH should be allowed Rollback rights. Muchele is really helpful, has edited a lot, and helped me investigate the "Usagi" case. You're my Kryptonite. ♥ 17:13, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I think it's fair that Cxc is more deserving of the admin rights. MLH is a great admin on the Victorious Wiki, but in doing that she is neglecting her duties here. I agree with maybe just giving MLH rollback rights, but if she mostly comes here for roleplaying, then I don't think it would matter much if she had admin or rollback rights. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 04:56, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I've had so many tests going on lately, I've not been able to roleplay at all. For now, I wont be on this wiki. During summer, I'll come back. For now, you guys may demote me and my characters are on rest. Thanks for being a great friend, Lacey. MRS.LEO♥ HOWARD 17:54, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Lulz IDK. Its your choice. I'm just here 'cuz Misschelle told me to go here, so,,, um.. work things out, little grasshoppers. 11:11 comes twice a day because everyone--- I mean everyone deserves a second chance. 17:33, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Keove Just do whatever you want, sheesh. 07:02, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Keove Yo, just letting you know... I edited around with the candidates for deletion template, so now we can add reasons. you just type and if you leave it blank it will just say, The reason given for its deleteion is not listed. Anyway. Carry on. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 12:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. It's a good thing you added that. Thank yewza ;) And that's why Gryffindors all sing... Weasley is our ♕King♕ 19:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :D MRS.LEO♥ HOWARD 04:35, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Demote Hey guys, it's me. Just letting you know that I'll not edit for some time 'cuz... some... stuff going around. So, if you please demote me as chat mod. :) thanks guys KHU...Leave me an OWL 10:48, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay. ''That's What Makes You Beautiful ♥'' 17:09, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat Policies I know we have the chat policies where you are unable to join chat unless you've been here for a week, but I feel that the policy should be changed slightly. I think the policy should remain, however, it should be that the chat may not be used for social/RP reasons; however, new users who are looking for help with how the wiki works should be allowed on chat to ask questions. It's a lot quicker and easier to answer than on a message wall, and it helps them begin their contribution to the wiki, so that they actually can join chat later. However, in the case of people joining chat with no contributions, to talk to people and see what everyone's talking about, a chat ban of one week should still happen. Opinions? That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 13:31, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I like that idea. Nia the Ninja 16:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes... I agree. ''Won't stop till it's over, won't stop till we surrender... ☆'' 16:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) So we're not allowed to RP on chat? xD Message Wall:Keove Message Wall:Keove "There's a snake in my boot." 11:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Keove Gee, that sig ain't big at all Oreo xD [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 08:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Face claims Soo... I notice that not all the face claims are up there yet. Could someone either update them or make a rule saying that anyone who doesn't put them up in the next week or so will no longer have the exclusive right to that face claim? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 08:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean on the Face Claim page? If so, I'll get straight to it. Sorry, I haven't really been here in a week, vacation again :3 ''Won't stop till it's over, won't stop till we surrender... ☆'' 10:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I like the updating idea, but not only a few people people can update them. But if we do make a rule, it should be within a week for new OCs and 2-3 for existing ones. Divergent Rebel. I'll update it but I think they should still have access to the face claim. Yeah thanks guys. It's just that I'm not here that often so I'm not familiar with all the characters, and so in picking a new character, it's kinda hard to tell if the person I want has been taken yet. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 19:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Announcements I updated the main page announcements since they seemed really outdated, but I'm not that sure about the policies here myself xD so maybe you guys should add any new policies in effect there too. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 04:54, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, C. What policies should we put on there? 07:11, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I think it's fine for now. Like, we have all the policies on the Policies page, so it should be fine. Yeah. I said fine a lot. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 07:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'm not sure if the announcements section is entirely necessary anymore. Stuff is updated on the community messages anyway. But like the maturity issue thing is about to reach a conclusion so that's one thing that could be placed. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 07:39, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Agreed with the Cc up there. ^ I also think we should put some links up there to the active discussion forums. Nia says 13:27, September 13, 2012 (UTC)